1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wrist-wearable display apparatus which can be worn on the wrist and in which the display can be switched between different view modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, various forms of wearable display apparatuses have been developed and marketed, examples of which may include smart glasses and smart watches. The smart watch, in particular, refers to a wrist watch that has a system embedded with more advanced functions than those of a regular wrist watch.
The smart watch in its early stages offered basic calculation functions, translation functions, and gaming functions, but the smart watch in its current form may operate mobile applications, etc., and may be used in almost the same way as a conventional smart phone or tablet PC.
However, due to the characteristic of being worn on the user's wrist, the wrist-wearable display apparatus of a smart watch, etc., may not easily employ a display having a size comparable to that of a smart phone, etc. Thus, there is a need for providing various view modes for the user using a relatively smaller display.